


it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

by hamiltrashed



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, And just a little bit of crack, Blow Jobs, Christ they're just so domestic in this, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Domestic!Rickyl is my crack lately, Fun with nudity and Christmas lights, M/M, Or maybe it is, Rick is a Pinterest addict, Sorry Not Sorry, This is not a good thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltrashed/pseuds/hamiltrashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is newly addicted to Pinterest, and with great pinning comes a great lack of responsibility. He manages to talk Daryl into recreating photos with Christmas lights... only there's a little more nudity involved in his idea.</p><p>[Written for the Rickyl Writer's Group December 2015 challenge and featuring art by the lovely lucife56]</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucife56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/gifts).



> You know what happens when you're me and you lie awake in bed, unable to sleep? Several existential crises and _this_. Thanks to my perfect beta, Michelle_A_Emerlind, and a VERY special thanks to lucife56 for the gorgeous little bonus at the end. You are my people.  <3

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Never even in your dreams, Grimes.”

Rick grins and sits down across from Daryl at the table. “Oh, _much_ more interesting things than this have happened with you in my dreams. But that’s not the point. We’re doing this.”

“We are not doing some random ass thing you saw on TV – ”

“I saw it on Pinterest,” Rick interrupts, as if the source of this idea is really the thing that’s making Daryl question Rick’s sanity.

“You saw it on _what_?”

“Okay, so it’s this website thing where you can have virtual bulletin boards, Daryl,” Rick says, eyes lighting up. “You can save stuff, like recipes and cool ideas for DIY stuff. For your house and all, you know. They have an app, too.”

Suddenly, waking up at three that morning and finding Rick with the covers pulled over his head and the light of his phone glowing from beneath them is making a lot more sense. Daryl shakes his head, raises an eyebrow and looks around the room before loudly calling out, “Rick?”

“What?”

“Not you, I’m looking for the man I been with for five years, not the 40-somethin’ stay-at-home Mom standin’ in front of me right now.”

Rick scoffs and gives him the middle finger. “They were doing the photos with babies but you and I could have _tons_ more fun.” He winks. “C’mon, Daryl. Live a little. Get into the Christmas spirit.”

Daryl glares at him. “Rick, I’ve never thought in my entire life, ‘Y’know what’ll really get me in the Christmas spirit? Wrapping my dick in coloured lights.’”

Rick shrugs. “That’s because I thought of it for you. Besides, it’s all of you, not just your dick.”

Daryl thumps his head forward onto the table. “It’s not happening.”

“It’s definitely happening,” Rick argues.

“Over my dead body.”

#

Two hours later (after several drinks and a lot of convincing), Daryl is sitting naked in a chair in front of the tree, wrapped in brightly coloured Christmas lights – although he prefers to look at it as bound. He can’t move very well, but he’s two seconds away from tearing himself out of the strings of lights Incredible Hulk style and strangling Rick. He’s giving him the evil eye while Rick stands back to examine his handiwork, brandishing a camera. He takes a quick snap of Daryl and looks at the camera screen, smiling happily.

“See?” he says. “Perfect. And not even over your dead body.”

“Oh, there’s _gonna_ be a dead body in a minute,” Daryl mutters under his breath. “You know, there’s this thing called imagination, you coulda just thought about it instead of doin’ it.”

Rick frowns. “Well, there’d be no fun in that, would there? ‘Sides, I did imagine it and the thought was very enticing which is how we got here in the first place. I _need_ these photos.”

“I’m glad the idea of me potentially bein’ electrocuted to death turns you on,” Daryl says dramatically, frowning right back. “Can’t believe I let you talk me into this shit.”

Rick sighs and sets the camera down, walking over to Daryl and bending so he’s at eye level, placing his hands on Daryl’s knees. “Stop fussing and I’ll make it worth your while,” he says, voice suddenly low and primal, the tone Daryl has come to associate with one thing and one thing only. Rick’s lips graze just slightly across his and Daryl makes a sound he’s not particularly proud of. 

“Oh? How you gonna do that?” he asks, voice breaking just the slightest bit. He clears his throat and tries to even out his breathing.

Rick smiles, leans forward and kisses along Daryl’s jaw, nipping at his earlobe with his teeth and whispering, “Dunno. I’ll think of something.” 

One of Rick’s hands creeps up his thigh, past the Christmas lights that Rick has artfully wrapped him in until his fingertips brush over Daryl’s cock and Daryl bites his lip on a moan he can’t quite keep in. Rick laughs, wraps one firm hand around Daryl and strokes slowly. “Suddenly much more agreeable, aren’t you?”

“Fuck you,” Daryl murmurs, no heat behind the words at all. He strains upward against the lights, wanting more of Rick’s touch.

“Ooh,” Rick says with a wicked grin. “You want to?”

“Wanna fuck you into _next_ Christmas,” Daryl says, and Rick kisses his mouth, then drops to his knees.

“Mm, well, how about this for now?”

He takes Daryl into his mouth so fast that Daryl’s head damn near starts spinning. His breath catches in his throat and he gasps, “Yeah, that’s – _fuck_ , Rick!”

He leans back as much as he can in the chair, hips thrusting upward. Rick’s tongue is fucking incredible and it really never ceases to amaze Daryl that this man’s got a mouth probably gifted to him by the devil himself. He drags his tongue up the underside of Daryl’s cock, across the slit and down around the head, and Daryl’s fairly sure he hasn’t gotten this hard this fast since he was about sixteen. Suddenly, Rick’s head in his lap is making the whole thing with the lights a _lot_ sexier than it was two minutes ago.

It doesn’t take long for Rick to have him on the edge, a few short minutes and he’s reaching up one hand, tangled in lights, to grab at Rick’s curls. And just when he’s close enough to feel the muscles in his stomach tensing with anticipation, Rick pulls away, leaving him breathless, his chest heaving, curse words on the tip of his tongue.

Rick smirks at him, gets to his feet, and arranges some of the lights so that a strand of them wraps around his cock. He steps back, picks up his camera, and with Daryl trying to gather enough air in his lungs to threaten him for stopping, starts snapping away.

#

Daryl drops onto the couch next to Rick, feeling pretty fucking close to boneless, glancing down at his thighs where there are still lines from the strings of lights indenting his skin. He rolls his eyes and looks at Rick, who is staring intently at his laptop, clicking through the innumerable photos of Daryl. He sighs and reaches up with his thumb, wiping his own come from the corner of Rick’s mouth.

“You savin’ that for later?” Daryl asks with a smirk.

Rick laughs. “Nah. I am saving all of these though,” he says, gesturing at the screen. “For the rest of my life. You look so fucking hot. This is the first one I took.” He turns the laptop toward Daryl, showing him a black and white image of himself, skin glowing bright in the lights wrapped across his body, eyes fixing Rick with a steady glare.

Daryl makes a soft ‘hmm’ noise, surprised to find that he’s actually kinda impressed with how it came out. “Not bad,” he admits.

Rick grins, tilting his head as if to look at it from another angle. “What do you think, then… this one for the Christmas card? I mean, you can’t really see your –” 

“God help your sorry ass if you put that in the Christmas card,” Daryl growls, and Rick bursts out laughing, putting the laptop aside on the coffee table just in time for Daryl to launch himself at him, punching him in the shoulder. 

Rick catches him, pulls him into his arms and kisses his lips. “Love you,” he says. “For humouring me and letting me have my fun.”

“Mm,” Daryl replies, smiling and pecking Rick’s lips with another kiss. “Love you too. And don’t worry. M’already planning my revenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's a link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4285650/chapters/12713663) to the art done by the utterly talented and perfect Lucy. Please go and tell her how amazing she is and look at the rest of her artwork, too, and kudos the shit out of her and leave her comments because she totally made this fic better and I cannot thank her enough.


End file.
